minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Racoon fan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines''', so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Sharple (Talk) 03:02, 10 August 2012 Hey, man it is good to see a new face around the Wiki. If you need help for most things I can help you... So, that's about it. Catch you 'round the Wiki! Woolfman (talk) 05:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Woolfman Hello there, Racoon fan MAN have you been at work lately! Congrats, HiddenVale (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Im catching up to you in points! -=Duh Thanks:D That would've been nice to know a long time agon before I tried to make an elevator. But still, Thank-you :) — CandD (talk) 23:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hello Racoon, I have undid some of your edits and looking through your contributes you have only changed minor things to any article you've edited, this can be considered "editing just to earn badges" which we do not allow here @ the Minecraft Wiki, if you continue this you'll be blocked for 1 day for badge earning. Sharple Talk/ 00:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ok, sorry. what ive been doing is hitting the random page button and editing the page it takes me to. Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 11:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Make sure you have intent on improving the page not just fix grammatical errors Sharple Talk/ 21:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I dont care 'bout speling or grammer in my own writing, but im always fixing grammer and stuff in other articles.Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 00:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Seed Suggestion Here's a great seed I use for my main Minecraft world, 456, it spawns you in a large plains biome, right near a jungle and forest biomes, and you spawn above a large abandoned mineshaft, when I went through there, I found lots of rare and valuable items. 99th slayer (talk) 19:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer Cool! i gotta try that!Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 00:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Note I used the default world type. 99th slayer (talk) 18:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer And the seed was used on the PC version in 1.2.5, so no guarantee that it will work now. 99th slayer (talk) 18:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer =Couple of things= A seed for pocket edition: Classic Minecraft. HUGE CAVE. And havent i seen you on skylanders wiki? Seed: glitchsunburn. It grants you a little tiny cave. And so I drew in a face and I laughed XD 00:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Nice. I'll try that. Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 17:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) hello, slash remember me? you got awsome didn't you. I honor you for that Gaurd all that you hold dear; Grigarem the Devious draws near. (talk) 14:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Searching in the list of users, I found that you created the Denpa Men Wikia, but had only made 1 edit before leaving it. I'd like to ask if you could make me an adminisrator of this wikia, as there is a lot that I'd like to do with it. Some of these things include adding a new logo and background, being able to delete the junk pages and enable achievements (Who doesn't like earning them?). Please reply back ASAP, TheShadowExodus (AKA Levanic)